Verbes irréguliers
by Lili-le-cake-barjo
Summary: Un Bel qui récite ses verbes irréguliers, c'est louche. Très louche même. N'est-ce pas, Mammon? Ou comment l'arcobaleno de la brume se mit à détester l'anglais!


**Titre (entier)** : Verbes irréguliers, ou comment Mammon s'est mis à détester la langue anglaise. _**  
**_

**Auteur**: Le pape! /SBAF/ Moi, Lili-le-cake-barjo.

**Disclaimer**: La Varia est à moi, d'ailleurs Xanxus et Squalo monopolisent la chambre de mes parents, Mammon fouille dans mon porte-monnaie et Bel lance des couteaux sur mes voisins...Bon, j'avoue: ils ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers de Reborn est la propriété d'Akira Amano

**Rating**: K+... En fait, j'en sais rien. Plutôt T, par précaution, mais franchement, y'a rien de choquant.

**Genre**: Euuuh...Humour? Je sais même pas si c'est drôle...

**Pairing**: MammonxL'argent et des sous entendus de XS.

**Note**: ma première fic sur Reborn! et j'ai honte...J'ai eu l'idée en révisant mes verbes irréguliers, et en me rendant compte que la liste de 90 verbes que m'a donné mon prof comprenait beaucoup de choses en rapport avec l'argent...Et chez moi, Argent = Mammon.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Verbes irréguliers, ou comment Mammon s'est mis à détester la langue anglaise. **_

- Hey, Mammon, tu m'aides à réviser mes verbes irréguliers?

L'arcobaleno de la brume tourna la tête vers un Belphegor souriant- encore plus que d'habitude- et qui brandissait un cahier. Soit dit en passant, très joli cahier: Gris clair, en cuir, avec des taches rouges dessus. À vous de choisir si ce sont des taches dues à un verre de bourbon envoyé par Xanxus ou des tâches de sang...Ou même autre chose.

Le bébé soupira: parfois, il oubliait que Bel était encore à l'école. Et oui, ce dernier étant entré très jeune dans la Varia, équipe d'assassins d'élite, le Kyudaime avait posé comme condition que le jeune prince finisse au moins toutes ses années de collège. Le blondinet avait protesté bien sûr, après tout, «Un Génie comme lui n'a pas besoin que des manants lui enseignent des choses inutiles et qu'il sait déjà», mais il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il allait gentiment en cours et faisait partie de la Varia en même temps, soit il n'allait pas en cours et se barrait du manoir. La décision avait vite été prise pour le prince.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça? Demanda Mammon de sa voix neutre en détournant les yeux du blond.

- Ushishishi, Déclara ce dernier en agitant une liasse de billets à côté de sa tête.

L'arcobaleno se jeta littéralement sur l'argent, en bavant et en criant «POGNOOOON» - Bon d'accord, peut être pas- avant que Bel ne lui colle le cahier dans les bras:

- Je prends ça pour un oui!

Et il commença à réciter. L'illusionniste soupira de nouveau: Pourquoi le prince faisait-il ça? Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour réviser, il était assez grand et intelligent pour ça! Et, connaissant Bel, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche...

Le bébé décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre pour le moment et d'écouter l'autre réciter.

- Dépenser: _spend, spent, spent_.

Dépenser. Un verbe qui correspondait bien à la Varia. C'est vrai, alors que Mammon était économe au possible, tous les membres faisaient des dépenses inutiles! Entre la facture d'électricité qui ne cessait d'augmenter à cause de la chambre froide de Lussuria, et les dépenses pour réparer le manoir, qui était perpétuellement à reconstruire -on se demande pourquoi, hein Xanxus?- une bonne partie des économies s'envolaient. Sans compter la consommation d'alcool de leur Boss.

- Coûter: _cost cost cost._

Ça coûtait cher l'alcool. Et bien sûr, tout ça se ressentait sur leurs salaires, qui ne cessaient de diminuer, au plus grand dam de certains. Mammon devait tout le temps faire des restrictions budgétaires, ce qui à la longue, devenait franchement saoulant.

- Voler, dérober: _steal, stole, stolen._

Ça lui était arrivé de voler de l'argent. Après tout, il était illusionniste, autant en profiter! Le vol lui avait permis de renflouer un peu les caisses, même si ça n'avait pas duré. Alors il avait recommencé. Plusieurs fois. Oui, ce n'était pas très moral comme solution. Mais ils étaient la Varia bordel! C'étaient eux les méchants! Alors rien à foutre de la morale!

- Gagner: _win, won, won._

Un jour, Lussuria avait gagné au Loto. Il y jouait souvent (encore un trou dans le budget!), et un jour, il avait fini par gagner. Toute la Varia avait accueilli la nouvelle avec joie, et avait donc fêté l'évènement. Pour une fois que les manies de femme au foyer du travelo étaient utiles!

- Perdre: _Lose, Lost, Lost._

Ils avaient tout perdu. Avaient tout dépensé pour la fête. Surtout pour l'alcool.

Uniquement pour l'alcool en fait.

- Prêter: _Lend , lent, lent._

Alors Mammon avait dû se faire prêter du fric. Parce que, même si leur pognon se faisait de plus en plus rare et qu'il aurait suffit de dépenser moins pour y remédier, Xanxus continuait de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. Bien sûr, personne n'osait le contredire, de peur de se faire griller la tête par une flamme de la colère et de finir à l'hôpital, voir à la morgue.

Donc le Boss continuait d'acheter.

Toujours et encore.

- Acheter : _buy, bought, bought._

L'achat de Xanxus qui avait le plus désespéré l'arcobaleno était ce costume de soubrette. En effet, le brun avait décrété qu'un costume de Maid irait à ravir à Squalo, et en avait de suite commandé un.

Pas que cela gène Mammon dans ce sens-là, non, après tout, entendre le requin protester à grands coups de «VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII» était divertissant. Mais le problème était que le costume avait coûté une fortune!

Et les salaires avaient encore dû baisser...

- Payer: _pay, paid, paid._

En plus, à force de devoir payer des sommes astronomiques à plein de monde, l'illusionniste ne s'y retrouvait plus! Il avait envoyé l'argent qui aurait dû servir pour le costume de soubrette au Decimo Vongola, au lieu de lui envoyer les frais de réparation pour la dernière réunion Vongola/Varia. Le pauvre Tsuna n'avait pas dû comprendre...

- Construire: _Build, built built._

Parce que oui, à chaque réunion entre la famille du Decimo et la leur, il fallait reconstruire des pans de manoir entiers! La dernière fois, le gardien du nuage et celui de la brume avaient détruit une aile entière en se battant, avant que Xanxus ne décide d'en cramer une autre, et que le gardien de la tempête du gosse n'en fasse exploser une autre moitié. De plus, Bel avait cru bon de cribler les murs de couteaux. Sale gosse va.

- Vendre: _sell, sold, sold._

Ils avaient été contraints et forcés de vendre plusieurs choses leur appartenant. Adieu, les produits de beauté de Lussuria, adieu, les parapluies divers et variés de Levi, adieu, la collection de photos embarrassantes de ses collègues de Bel (cette dernière avait d'ailleurs rapporté beaucoup d'argent).

Mammon, lui, ne s'était séparé de rien: il était tellement économe qu'il avait peu d'objet de valeur.

Idem pour Squalo, qui n'était pas du genre matérialiste.

Par contre, personne n'osa demander au Boss de se séparer de ses sex-toys. Ils tenaient à leur vies quand même!

- Ma, ma, Qu'est ce que vous faites les enfannnnts?

Lussuria venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un masque de beauté encore sur la figure. N'essayez pas d'imaginer: ça pique les yeux.

- Ushishishi, je récite mes verbes irréguliers à Mammon!

- Ahhhh, mais c'est génial Bel-chan! S'exclama le nécrophile en sautillant sur place. Je vais t'écouter moi aussi!

Et le punk partit s'assoir à côté du bébé illusionniste, qui poussa un long soupir. Alors que pour lui, écouter Bel était un supplice car cela faisait remonter de douloureux souvenirs, Lussuria était aux anges, pour une raison inconnue. Sûrement heureux de jouer le rôle de la maman qui écoute son fils réciter sa leçon. Ouais, sûrement ça.

- Casser: _break, broke, broken._

Tiens, encore un verbe qui décrivait bien la Varia: toujours à casser des trucs! Xanxus cassait des verres sur la tête de Squalo, Belphegor cassait de nombreux vases lors de ses lancés de couteaux, sans parler des repas où là, Levi mangeait tellement salement qu'il faisait tomber des tonnes d'assiettes et autres récipients fragiles, qui ne manquaient jamais de se casser.

Mammon soupira une énième fois de plus. Sérieusement, était-ce trop demander que de pouvoir **économiser**?!

Arrêter de dépenser. Juste économiser.

- Economiser: economize, economized, economize.

Voilà. Juste économiser.

- Mais... Bel-chan...«Economize» n'est pas un verbe irrégulier, fit remarquer Lussuria.

- Ushishishi, non, mais ça rentrait plutôt bien dans le thème...

Il y eut un blanc. Pendant lequel Mammon tilta. Le prince n'avait récité que des verbes en rapport avec l'argent! Et s'il avait choisi l'illusionniste comme victime, qui était réputé pour son avarice, ce n'était pas par hasard...

- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! Gueula le bébé en se jetant le blondinet, qui s'empressa de s'enfuir.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite qui dura très, très longtemps.

**Epilogue: **

Depuis ce jour, Mammon ne peux plus voir un manuel d'anglais sans pleurer, et plus personne ne veut faire réciter ses leçons à Belphegor, même pas Lussuria.

Le costume de soubrette cité plus haut a souvent été utilisé, pour le bonheur de Xanxus et le malheur de Squalo.

La Varia continue de casser des choses, de détruire le manoir et d'acheter de l'alcool. Même après le speech de l'arcobaleno sur l'importance de l'argent, qu'il fit une fois qu'il eut réussi à chopper Bel.

En vérité, il y a une autre personne qui a fait réciter ses leçons à Bel: Levi. Une leçon de physique-chimie. C'est d'ailleurs en lisant dans le cahier du blond que «Mettre ses doigts dans une prise électrique augmente le charisme» que le gardien de la foudre testa. Vous connaissez désormais l'origine de la coupe de cheveux de LeviAthan.

Le Vongola Decimo, à savoir Tsunayoshi Sawada, continue de recevoir des factures étranges à la place des paiements pour les dégâts des réunions Varia/Vongola. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il en touche 2 mots à Mammon. Car, à force de recevoir des papiers sur lesquels sont écrits «Menottes à fourrure rose», «Fouet SM» et autres «Tenue d'infirmière», ses gardiens se posent des questions. Et il n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout le sourire lubrique qu'affiche Mukuro dès qu'il reçoit un de ces documents!

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew, pour m'encourager à continuer de massacrer Reborn!, me dire de retourner écrire sur d'autres fandoms et de laisser la Varia tranquille , ou tout simplement me complimenter/m'insulter/me menacer/m'idolâtrer.

N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes!


End file.
